This invention pertains to a support assembly for releasably securing mechanical devices to a bar, and more particularly, to such an assembly which includes a mounting for a control lever on a cycle handle bar which is releasably locked in place by a spring-biased indent-detent mechanism. The assembly also includes a sleeve encircling and securable to the bar and a collar integral with the sleeve to prohibit axial movement of the mounting in one direction. A base portion in the mounting encircles the sleeve and a post used in mounting a control lever, projects laterally from the base portion.
In motorcycles, clutches and brakes are many times actuated by a pivoted lever attached to a mounting rigidly fastened to a handle bar adjacent a hand grip. These levers and mountings are prone to damage when the motorcycle inadvertently falls on its side. The usual force exerted on the lever in such a case is one tending to cause it to be displaced circumferentially on the handle bar as well as axially in a direction extending away from the hand grip.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly for releasably securing mechanical devices on a bar. Specifically, when a jarring force is applied to the device, its mounting will release from a normal, locked position and move circumferentially to and/or axially with the bar in the general direction of the force applied.
More particularly, the present invention proposes such a support assembly for a control lever on a cycle handle bar, which includes a mounting releasably locked in position with a spring-biased indent-detent mechanism.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting which after having been displaced from its normal, locked position, is relatively easily reinstalled.
It can be seen that a support assembly including a releasably lockable mounting for attaching a control lever to a cycle handle bar provides a means for avoiding damage to the control lever when a jarring force is applied. Since no damage is done to the mounting when it is displaced on the bar, it may be returned to its locked position on the handle bar for continued use.
These and other objects and advantages which are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.